High-voltage, field-effect transistors (HVFETs), also known as power transistors, are well known in the semiconductor arts. Most often, HVFETs comprise a vertical transistor device structure that includes an extended drain region that supports the applied high-voltage when the device is in the “off” state. HVFETs of this type are commonly used in power conversion applications such as AC/DC converters for offline power supplies, motor controls, and so on. These power transistor devices can be switched at high voltages and achieve a high blocking voltage in the “off” state while minimizing the resistance to current flow between the drain and source, often referred to as the specific on-resistance (Rdson), in the “on” state.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the disclosed subject matter. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments presented.